Replay
Replay is Zendaya's first single from her debut album, ZENDAYA. In mid June of 2013, it was announced that the release date of the song would be on July 16, 2013. The music video was first announced, before the actual song, on May 20, 2013 on the Videostatic website. The song wasn't officially announced until May 24-25, 2013, over social media. The music video rehearsals started May 28 to May 31, 2013. Then filming took place on June 1 to June 2, 2013. The song Planet premiered on Radio Disney at 6pm EST on Friday, July 12, 2013 and was available to download on iTunes on July 16, 2013. The song introduced Zendaya's new VEVO channel on YouTube, where the song was uploaded on July 12, 2013. The music video premiered on Disney Channel and VEVO on August 15, 2013, two days earlier than initially planned. In January 2013, the song was Gold certified, selling over 500k copies. It debut at #77 and has peaked at #40 on the Billboard chart, and #3 on the Hot Dance Club Songs Chart. On January 7, it was announced that the song had been certified Gold by the RIAA. On January 31, 2014, it was announced that the song had been certified Platnium by the RIAA, selling over a million copies. (For remixes of the song, see: Replay Remixes) Buy The Song iTunes: https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/replay-single/id669287015 Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/Replay/dp/B00DRA2KQ2 Lyrics '' '' Make it stop Sound so good, I just can't take no more Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know I don't know, no... But don't stop, don't move Just keep it there, (right there) Keep it right there, mhm... Keep it right there I wanna Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go E-e-everywhere I go, play you everywere I go Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go E-e-everywhere I go, play you everywere I go! Yeah Wanna put this song on replay, I can listen to it all day I can listen to you all day, hear you all day Yeah Wanna put this song on replay, We can start all over again, And again, yeah Wanna put this song on re- Don't stop Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder, yeah I don't wanna miss a single thing I wanna hear every melody, yeah B-b-b-beating! Beating so loud, you can feel it B-b-b-beating! Beating for you I wanna Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go E-e-everywhere I go, play you everywere I go Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go E-e-everywhere I go, play you everywere I go! Yeah Wanna put this song on replay, I can listen to it all day I can listen to you all day, hear you all day Yeah Wanna put this song on replay, We can start all over again, And again, yeah Wanna put this song on re- Feel it all, it all crashing down I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound (Yeah), yeah! (Wanna put this song) On replay... (P-p-put this song) Ooh on replay (Lis-listen) To you all day To you all day... Yeah Wanna put this song on replay! I can listen to it all day I can listen to you all day, hear you all day! Yeah Wanna put this song on replay, We can start all over again, And again, yeah Wanna put this song on replay! Yeah... yeah! Category:Singles Category:2013 Song Releases Category:ZENDAYA (Album) Songs Category:Zendaya